The present invention relates to a new and improved method and apparatus for casting a metal article. A mold for the metal article may be moved into a fluidized bed to promote heat transfer from the mold. The fluidized bed may be positioned adjacent to a furnace assembly.
An apparatus for molding a metal article is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,573,516. This apparatus includes a furnace assembly and a mold filled with molten metal. The apparatus also includes a fluidized bed which is disposed below the furnace assembly. The mold is lowered from the furnace assembly into the fluidized bed to effect solidification of the molten metal in the mold.
Another apparatus for use in casting metal articles and utilizing a fluidized bed is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,035,924. This apparatus includes a furnace assembly from which a mold containing molten metal is lowered into a fluidized bed. A layer of hollow spherical bodies is disposed on an upper end portion of the fluidized bed.
The present invention relates to a new and improved method and apparatus for use in casting one or more metal articles. During casting of a metal article, a mold may be moved into a fluidized bed. The fluidized bed may be formed of particulate materials suspended in a flow of gas. As the mold is moved into the fluidized bed, molten metal in the mold solidifies.
In accordance with one of the features of the present invention, an upper end portion of the fluidized bed may be cooled. Cooling of the upper end portion of the fluidized bed may be accomplished by conducting a flow of relatively cool particulate suspended in gas to the upper end portion of the fluidized bed. The flow of relatively cool particulate suspended in gas may be conducted from a lower end portion of the fluidized bed to an upper end portion of a fluidized bed. Alternatively, the flow of relatively cool particulate suspended in gas may be conducted from a location outside of the fluidized bed to the upper portion of the fluidized bed. If desired, the flow of particulate suspended in gas may be conducted from the upper end portion of the fluidized bed to the lower end portion of the fluidized bed.
It should be understood that any one of the features of the invention may be utilized by itself or in combination with other features of the invention. It should also be understood that the invention is not to be limited to any one of the specific embodiments disclosed herein. This is because there are many different ways in which the various features of the invention may be used together or separately and in which they may be changed from the specific embodiments disclosed herein.